The invention relates to an electromotive linear drive, in particular for adjusting components of an item of furniture, with a multi-part housing made of plastic by injection molding, with at least one drive motor and with at least one rotatably driven spindle, on which a corresponding block-shaped and rotation-locked spindle nut is placed, which at least partially encompasses the housing and/or at least partially engages in the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the electromotive linear drive is a so-called individual drive with a drive motor and a rotatably driven spindle. The electromotive linear drive is used for adjusting, for example, the back portion or the foot portion of a slatted frame or the back rest and/or the foot portion of an armchair.
In a conventional electromotive linear drive, the spindle is positioned between the two legs of a hollow profile rail section. This hollow profile section is made of steel. The length of the profile rail section can then be varied depending on the application. This results in a large number of different types, so that the drive is no longer advantageous, in particular in an application for adjusting the back rest of an armchair, due to its relatively high cost.
However, different manufacturers, employ identically constructed fittings for adjusting the back rest of an armchair. As a result, a single manufacturer of the aforementioned electromotive linear drive can supply different manufacturers of fittings or chairs, without modifying the electromotive linear drive. Because the described electromotive linear drives for adjusting the fittings of an armchair can be viewed as mass-produced items, the users require these electromotive linear drives to be procured inexpensively.